What the Shadows Fear
by Wincasabrielifer
Summary: Jack Spicer is not who he thinks he is, and he has known this for a long time. When he goes missing while searching for a Shen Gong Wu in a town called 'Silent Hill', the Xiaolin warriors take on the task of finding him. But what awaits them in the mysterious town where they saw the echoes of the boy genius?


**/Has been edited**

Jack knew he was adopted, and his parents knew that he knew. He had found the adoption papers when he was five. It wasn't much of a surprise. His parents had dark brown hair and brown eyes, while he had light brown/blonde hair and red eyes, not to mention he was albino, and the rest of his family wasn't. It never bothered him, no matter how hard he tried to get angry at them, he just couldn't. He had always wondered what his real parents were like, if they wanted to give him up, or if they were forced to. Many questions like these plagued his mind. The closest thing to family was his maid, and maybe Wuya, but she got on his nerves way to many times to be considered anything but an older sister. The family's maid was at least in her thirties, had long brown hair, sun kissed skin, and often wore ratty sweaters and jeans than her actual uniform. She was there to care for Jack, feed him, console him, be his friend, and from time to time, assist him with building or fixing his robots. He somehow managed to understand her despite her thick Italian accent.

"Mom, what city did you get me from?" She didn't even flinch. She looked up from where she was absent mindedly stirring in sugar into her tea and smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, then went back to reading, as if Jack had only said good morning to her. It was any ordinary Saturday morning, Jack's pseudo father was no where to be seen, their maid, Rosalina, was silently cleaning in the background, and his mother ignored him, as per usual. It took a few more times of asking, and Rosalina shaking her shoulder to get her attention. He asked his question again, resisting the urge to grit his teeth visibly.

"Oh honey, I can't remember that well. Some small town in West Virginia," she set her tea down for a moment and put her hands on her chin, thinking. "We got you from an adoption center in Charleston, but I believe they said you from… Uh, I think the name was 'Silent Hill'." Jack gave her a half smile and dashed off. Rosalina grabbed him by the back of his shirt before he could recede back into his lab and pulled him into a hug. She shushed him and rubbed his back.

"La mia tesoro, you are good boy, and if I could, I snatch you up in heartbeat. Stay strong, and remember, ti amo." Jack hugged her back tight and gave her a peck on the cheek. He swung the door open and threw on his coat. He gave Rosalina a smile before the heavy door closed, locking him into the dark room. He buttoned his coat and strapped on his helipack. Once he reached the bottom step his goggles were in place. As if on cue, Wuya was swarming him, yelling at him.

"You incompetent fool! There is Shen Gong Wu to be found!" Jack walked right past her, well through her, and to his computer. He opened his laptop and started it up. Wuya circled around him, berating him with insults. The ghost's voice screeched in his ear as he tried to type. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore her. She kept at it. He clicked away and hoped she would leave, but alas, she did not. That is when Jack snapped.

"Will you be quiet for one moment?! I am sick and tired of you treating me like crap! I was the one who released you from the puzzle box, I am the only one who is willing to get the Shen Gong Wu for you, and if you want them that bad, you will give me a few minutes of peace so I can do something for myself for once!" Jack screamed back at her. Wuya gave a startled look, not used to Jack acting like that. It was quickly replaced by an annoyed look. They had their arguments, sure, but Wuya felt as if something was off about the genius.

"Fine, but get it done quickly, I sense a new Shen Gong Wu!" Jack gave a sigh a relief and opened the internet up. He searched up 'Silent Hill, West Virginia'. He was surprised to see that there were many articles about such a small town. The words that stuck out the most were 'Fire', 'Ash', and 'Coal'. He scrolled down through the page, reading as much info as he could.

"Huh," he scratched his head. Finding out about the mysterious place had distracted him from their earlier squabble. "So Wuya, this town has some pretty cool history. A fire burned down a building, and spread to the towns Coal mines, and ignited the whole place. It says the fires are still burning to this day. Ash snows down from the town, and it is said that the mines will still be burning for another estimated 10,000 years." Wuya floated over to look at the screen. Her painted eyes grew wide at the name of the town.

"The Shen Gong Wu, Dashi hid it in that town! We must hurry before the Xiaolin warriors get there first!"

~o0o0o0o~

None of the warriors had heard from Jack in a few weeks, not since that creepy town. Even then, they hadn't _seen _him. Dojo claimed he had sensed his presence, and they occasionally saw a shock of bright red hair, but never saw him. Even if he did annoy the Xiaolin with his attempts of taking the Shen Gong Wu, they grew worried. A flamboyant evil genius never misses the chance to show off.

"What do you think happened to him?" Kimiko asked at dinner. Master Fung had not joined his students that night, leaving the four alone. Raimundo looked up from his bowl where he was pushing rice around in, a bored expression on his face, and Clay and Omi stopped their quiet chatter.

"Who knows? At least he's out of our hair for now," Raimundo answered. Kimiko sighed and rested her head in the palm of her hand and absentmindedly traced unseen patterns into the wood of the table. Jack's disappearance had taken a toll on everyone, and in many different ways. Kimiko was saddened, Raimundo was very quiet about the ordeal, Clay was not as up beat, and Omi was confused, nearly loosing his childish manner. Dojo had been acting the strangest. He kept on mumbling about how that town was bad news, something was going on, but he couldn't remember what.

"I know that should be a good thing, but it's a little nerve racking, the guy's like a snake in the grass, can't tell what he's gunna do, and can't tell when he's gunna do it," Clay retorted quietly. The other three nodded at him.

"But normally wouldn't Wuya be all 'You fool! We must collect the Shen Gong Wu!' to him until he gets out and finds some?" Kimiko said, doing her best imitation voice of the ghost, it was only Omi who stifled a laugh. There were a few moments of silence.

"I say we go back to that town, that's when things went down slope." The sound of Raimundo face palming could be heard in the dining room.

"It's down hill Omi."

~o0o0o0o~

Running, the rusted and blood covered walls of the hospital blurred past him. Everything was pitch black. He ignored the rising need to turn on his flashlight. The teen glanced behind him, seeing the faint outlines of the bodies following him. It was only a few more meters away. The door was so close. He ripped the door open, ran into the room, and slammed it shut. He pushed what he assumed was a desk in front of the door before flicking on the lights and doing a quick sweep of the room. Nothing. He let out a sigh of relief and plopped down on the grimy floor of the patient's room, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. The curtains were drawn close, and the thing he had pushed against the door was a bed. Not hospital beds, but more of a bed bed, like a cot.

He wiped his hand down his face, smearing some blood. Was it his? He couldn't remember anymore. His body was jittery and ached. He could feel something burning away at his ankle, but he couldn't find the strength to wipe off the acidic black liquid. He dug into his pocket and fished out a protein bar he'd looted from the kitchen. He ripped the wrapper open and took a bite, and almost instantly spit it out. He re-read the wrapped.

_Expires August 14__th_

It had gone bad a long, long time ago. He dumped the rest of them on the floor, pushing them away. The skittering of the wrapper across the linoleum startled him. He pressed his ear against the door, hoping the noise and light hadn't attracted more. He couldn't hear anything. The silence scared him more than anything, something was coming, and he just hoped it wasn't after him. He took a blanket from the bed and laid it on the ground, and laid down on it, using his coat as a blanket. With the distant sound of sirens blaring, and the sickly and drousy feeling of the Change, Jack Spicer, boy genius, fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Crossover with 'Silent Hill'. Contains elements from both the movie and the games. Set Pre-Movie.**


End file.
